


Mixed Signals

by ElletheBell



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Orthodontics, Romantic Friendship, eventual maylor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-27 16:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18196646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElletheBell/pseuds/ElletheBell
Summary: Roger refuses to speak after he gets braces.





	1. Bad Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, soooo. this is my very first Fan-fiction/story like ever. I've been wanting to write this for a while ever since i watched an episode of the Partridge Family (Which this story will be loosely based off of).  
> I'm not much of a writer but I really would like to hear back what you guys think so yeah... Hopefully some of you like it.

It had all been an accident, caused by a broken alarm clock. If roger hadn't have slept in late then he wouldn't have missed his bus on his way to the recording studio. 

He figured he'd rather just walk than wait for the next bus to show, and it was on his way down the sidewalk that he looked down to check his phone for the time that a door to some random shop swung open and hit him in the face. More specifically, his mouth. 

And so here he sat waiting in the chair at the dentist office, he had just texted Freddie to tell him that he couldn't make it to rehearsals needing to see the dentist instead. He prayed to god that he wouldn't lose a tooth, He thought that one felt a little loose that's why he even bothered to come in in the first place. 

Rock stars didn't have missing teeth and he was prepared to do whatever it took to keep all of his... Or so he thought.

Dr. Walter came back into the room, he was a nice man of average build in his mid 60's with salt and pepper hair and always had a smile on his face. He sat a file that he had held in his hand on the counter beside the chair roger was in. Roger has assumed that the file likely held the x-rays that they had taken of his teeth. 

"Well then my boy," Dr. Walters said looking Roger in the eye. "You were quite lucky, that door could have knocked several of your teeth clean out. As it is two have loose roots and to prevent any shifting of your teeth I want to advise Braces on your uppers for six months." 

Rogers world stopped, forget what he said about rock stars not having missing teeth, Rock stars most certainly did NOT have braces. 

He scoffed to himself as he imagined what his band mates would have to say about the whole ordeal. Surely they wouldn't be so cruel as to make fun of him for something that he couldn't help. But then he remembered all of the times he made fun of Freddie's teeth, or Johns shy demeanor or even jesting about Brian's 'freakish' height. Would they be the same about him?

God, what would Brian think? He had been Rogers best mate for years now and Roger had always wanted to get closer to Brian. These Braces would definitely cause a flaw in his plans to woo him over. How could anyone think he was attractive when he had metal practically grafted onto his teeth? The thought of losing brian almost brought tears to his eyes.

Roger looked expectantly at Dr. Walters. 

"Isn't there any other way that I would be able to deal with this problem that doesn't involve braces?" He asked almost pleadingly. 

"Dr. Walters expression softened a bit as he sat down beside Roger. "I'm afraid to say this is likely the fastest and easiest way to help you with your problem. Six months isn't too long, and besides you should be glad you will get to keep your wonderful smile." He tried to joke only making roger feel worse. 

"I am going to set up an appointment for this evening around four, I don't normally see patients that late in the day but I think we should get this handled as soon as possible, I don't want to disturb your teeth any more than they already have. Before you know it you'll be right as rain." He gave some more words of reassurance and then sent Roger on his way before he would see him that evening. 

\--

The amount of anger that roger felt for the bastard who was so careless to hit him with the door was only amplified by the anguish that he felt about his having to get braces later that evening. 

As roger neared the flat his feelings of fear and sadness intensified. This attitude must have been evident on his face as he entered and his friends saw his expression. 

"God Rog, you look like you just saw your whole family murdered." Brian joked stepping closer to Roger. "What did the Dr. say anyway, hmm?" 

Roger imagined the laughing that would ensue once he told his friends about his outrageous lack of luck. The thought that Brian would see him as ugly only made his heart sink further. 

Tears welled up in his blue eyes as he opened his mouth in an attempt to say anything. Instead all that came out was a heartbreaking sob as he turned away and ran to his room slamming the door shut behind him.


	2. You can do this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is chapter two! I really am exited to be writing this, and honestly you probably don't even know how much i struggle with writing normally so to enjoy it for a change is super fantastic. But also don't be surprised if there are any grammatical or spelling errors i kind of suck at English... even though its the only language i know...  
> I cant wait to see what you all think so please let me know.

Brian, Deaky and Freddie all looked in the direction that Roger had left. 

"What the hell was that about?" John said to no one in particular.

Freddie and Brian shared a glance before Freddie spoke.

"Obviously something happened at the dentist that is really upsetting him. One of us needs to go in there and talk to him before he" 

"I will." Brian declared cutting Freddie off and already heading in the direction of his and Rogers room. 

He hated seeing the young drummer so upset, not that Roger didn't get angry at times but this was different, that sob nearly broke his heart. All that he wanted to do was to pick Roger up and hug and kiss him until he smiled his beautiful smile once more.

He and Roger had been close friends for years even before they had helped form Queen. Brian had knew from the first time he laid eyes on Roger that he was head over heels in love with him, but wasn't sure if Roger felt the same way back. 

Roger was flirty by nature and Brian could never tell if roger meant anything by the close touches and occasional snuggles that he received from the blond. No matter what he got though he was just happy to have Roger in his life and all that he really cared about was that he saw that he was happy. 

Brian knocked on the door of their room before entering. He saw Roger face down on his bed with his face in his arms, it looked like he had been crying. 

"Rog, Talk to me. Whats going on?" Brian asked quietly approaching the bed. 

Roger gave a quiet sniffle. He couldn't face Brian now after he'd been crying about him. 

"Just leave me alone... Please just, I cant talk to you right now." He cried, face still buried in his arms.

Those words nearly shattered Brian. What had he done to make Roger so upset with him? He stopped and put his hand on the back or Rogers head wishing he could run his fingers through the soft blonde hair. Sighing in defeat he started to make his way back to the door. 

"Do you want me to send Freddie or John in?" Brian asked hoping to find a solution.

"Freddie" was all that Brian could make out from the muffled form. 

He made his way back out to the living room feeling useless about not being able to help roger. Stopping in front of his other band mates.

"So what did he say?" Freddie asked. 

"He didn't want to talk to me." Brian replied looking extremely depressed. "He says he wants to talk to you Fred." 

"Well darling if you couldn't get anything out of him I don't see how I am going to be able to." Freddie scoffed. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brian questioned the singer. 

"What i mean to say Brian dearest is that Roger is wild about you and if he doesn't want to talk to you about whatever happened i'm going to have a hell of a time finding out for myself. But, I suppose if he did ask for me i'll go in." Freddie left making his way to Brian and rogers room to talk to the younger man. 

Brian felt his heart flutter at Freddie's words.

"Do you think that Roger could like me?" Brian asked turning to Deaky. 

John gave a sarcastic laugh at Brian's question. 

"Brian are you kidding. He's obviously nuts about you, I mean all of that Hand holding and snuggling that you guys do. Does it look like he ever does that with us?"

"That's just Roger though, he's been like that ever since I met him. And besides I've known him longer that you have so maybe he's just more comfortable with me." Brian stated. 

John sighed exasperatedly. "Whatever Bri, You asked me what I thought i'm giving you the answer whether you want to see it or not. Roger does like you, and you'd be doing us all a favor if you just told him how you felt and got over with it. Preferably before the end of the year, I don't want to loose a bet to Freddie again he'll just lord it over me for the rest of eternity about how he knows best." 

Brian smiled at johns words. If there was a chance of Roger liking him maybe he could find the nerve to say something. 

\--

Freddie made his way into Rogers room sighing as he looked at the crying lump on the bed. 

"Come now Darling" Freddie sighed sitting on the bed beside roger. 

"Whatever happened at the dentist can't be that bad." 

Roger sat up and looked at Freddie with red rimmed eyes, tears still flowing down his cheeks. 

"But it is though." Roger sobbed "Freddie I don't know what i'm going to do. The dentist said i have to get braces because of that jackass who hit me with the door. It wasn't my fault and now I don't know what i'm supposed to do." Roger started crying in earnest again latching onto Freddie like his life depended on it. 

To say that Freddie was shocked was an understatement, he didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. Right now though his friend needed him and he wasn't going to let him down.

"Oh baby i'm sorry to hear that." Freddie comforted kissing the top of rogers head. "But, you know it's not the end of the world entirely we can work through this. How long did the dentist say you needed to have them on for?" He questioned pulling away slightly trying to look Roger in the eye. 

"He said six months. God Freddie I don't think that I'll be able to last a day I mean how will I live? What will the others think?" He looked imploringly at Freddie.

Freddie took a moment to take in the information. Six months wasn't too bad and he knew that the others wouldn't give Roger any trouble especially since this was something that really seemed to bother him. 

"Darling, That time will be over before you know it and then it will all be over like it never even happened in the first place. and I happen to know for a fact that the others wont care. When do you have to get them?" 

At the question rogers face seemed to darken. 

"Four o'clock today. Dr. Walters said that he doesn't want to risk anything by waiting." Roger sighed wiping the tears from his face. "Fred, will you please tell the others? I don't think that I can." 

Freddie smiled reassuringly down at Roger. "Of course I can sweetie, do you want me to come with you when you go back? It might be nice to have someone to go with." he asked. 

Roger smiled back at his friend. "That would be nice Fred if you wouldn't mind." He sighed laying back on his bed and put his arm over his eyes. "Do you think I'll be... you know, ugly when I get them on?" he questioned not wanting to look Freddie in the eye. 

"Darling, I don't think you could be ugly even if you tried." Freddie joked "and if you are really concerned about it I don't think Brian is going to care either way, he likes you too much to let a silly thing like braces get in the way." 

Roger felt himself blush as he sat up again. 

"I never said anything about Brian. What makes you think that I would think that?" he asked trying to sound casual. 

"Oh, dearest little Roger you couldn't have been more obvious about it when you sent him out of this room earlier. I mean there had to be a reason you wanted to talk to me about your problems instead of him." Freddie teased noticing the blush spreading across Rogers cheeks and ears. 

"Fred, Thanks for everything." Roger said as Freddie got up to leave the room and tell the others. 

Freddie turned around to look at Roger once more. "No problem darling." He turned around again leaving the room and closing the door behind him. 

He found the others in the kitchen, Deaky was making tea and Brian looked like he was writing something in a notebook. As soon as they saw Freddie they stopped what they were doing.

"What did he say?" Brian asked nervously.

Freddie sighed sitting down at the table with Brian, Deaky following the same. 

"The dentist said that Roger has to wear braces." 

Brian and John both had shocked expressions. 

"Poor Rog," John sighed "This has to be really hard for him, you know how he gets about his appearance. When does he get them on?" He questioned.

"This afternoon at four, i'm going to go with him for support. I think that the best thing we all can do is to just not make a big deal out of it." 

"I agree" Brian replied. "How long will he have to have them for? Did he say?" 

Freddie nodded his head at Brian's question. "The dentist told him six months." He looked to see what the others reactions would be. 

"It'll be a tough go but I know Rog will be brave about it." Brian said thinking of the blond.

"Not to be rude but I don't think he will." John replied "I mean look at how he is now, and he doesn't even have them on yet. I bet he'll be hysterical this evening." 

"Regardless of how he acts." Freddie sighed at his two friends "We will help him get through this, after all we're a family." 

\--

Before everyone knew it it was nearing four. Brian and John made themselves scarce so as to not upset Roger. 

Freddie and Roger both left to go back to Dr. Walters office. 

Roger had put up a brave front as he and Freddie walked into the office and checked in, but inside Roger felt like he could scream. This was all happening so fast he felt like he needed more time to mentally prepare. 

Roger went to the same room he had been in earlier and sat in the chair. Dr. Walters came in and told Roger a little more about the braces and the upkeep that went along with them. 

Freddie had to wait in the waiting room because of the work that would be going on in the office. Roger wished that he could be here with him now though, even just to hold his hand and tell him not to worry. 

It felt like hours that he had been sitting in the chair with his mouth open. his jaw was already sore and his teeth kind of hurt to. He supposed that was to be expected from the braces though. 

"Alright my boy." Dr. Walters said sitting back and taking off his gloves. "I think we've got just about everything covered. But i'll want to see you again in a week just to see how things are progressing." 

Roger just nodded feeling dead inside as he felt the new addition to his mouth. He didn't want to talk, not now at least. 

"I'll schedule an appointment for the 22nd then at 10:30." He said writing it down on a paper. 

When Roger went back out to the lobby Freddie was waiting for him giving him an encouraging sort of look. 

"So how did it go?" he asked "Did you want anything before we go home?" 

Roger just shook his head no. he was silent the entire trip home as well. This didn't go unnoticed by Freddie but he figured he'd keep quiet about it for now. 

When they made it back home Brian and John were waiting in the living room trying to act casual. 

"We're back." Freddie announced stepping inside, Roger following close behind him. He stopped and looked at Deaky and Brian's faces as he entered he couldn't do this. He just knew it. 

"Oh." Brian said trying to break the awkward silence that had ensued. "I just got off the phone with Miami, he says he has some great news for us but he wants to tell us in person. he said he'd be here tomorrow morning."

This was apparently the wrong thing to say as roger made a choked sound, keeping his mouth closed. He felt his blood run cold, how had he not given this any though earlier. For goodness sake they were in a band after all. 

Emotions ran across his mind a million miles an hour. he could feel himself beginning to cry again. How was he going to be able to sing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting again soon, maybe tomorrow maybe tonight after i get off work... YUCK. Let me know if theirs anything you want to see in this story i love suggestions so ya. :)  
> -E


	3. Truer Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! This chapter really got away from me and I didn't even cover like half of what I wanted to but oh well!

How was he going to be able to sing? He felt so stupid for forgetting that he was a member of Queen. They had just released their first album and were starting to become popular, of course they were going to have to practice, record, and worst of all perform. 

Just the thought made Roger sick if he couldn't face his friends how in the hell was he supposed to stand before an audience of people he didn't even know and sing?

"Rog, hey. Your still there?" Freddie joked making his way to the kitchen to get a class of water.

Roger looked up to the slightly concerned faces of Brian and John and then Freddie. He gave a quick nod to show that he was listening and moved to follow Freddie to the kitchen his throat was a little dry he could use some water too. 

"You know." John said moving so that he could see Roger better. "You are going to have to talk eventually. May as well be here and now." 

Roger glared in Johns direction before pouring himself some water. He would talk... eventually, just not right now. 

He tried to take a sip without opening his mouth very much so as not to show his braces. Only about half of the water made it into his mouth, the rest spilling onto the floor. He could feel his face grow hot as he covered his mouth. The others tried to pretend like they didn't notice the mistake, he appreciated it, really he did. Knowing that his friends wanted to make things easy for him was a wonderful thought. 

But there was no way around it, he hated this, this whole situation, he hated these braces. He could feel them against the inside of his mouth, it was horrible there was no way that they wouldn't leave scars somehow. They were just too uncomfortable. 

Roger sat his glass down by the edge if the sink and turned to walk past the others.  
They must have sensed that he wanted to be alone for a bit because they didn't move to follow him. All he wanted to do was take a hot shower and lay down for a bit.

\--

"I hate this, seeing him like this. I wish there was something I could do." Brian sighed as he sat back down on the couch in the living room. 

"Oh honey, I think that there is something you could do for him." Freddie teased suggestively wiggling his eyebrows. 

"In all seriousness, should we be worried that he isn't talking?" John questioned gaining his band mates attention.

"That's true, what happens what happens when we need to record or preform? We have to at least practice tomorrow we have a deadline." Freddie wondered aloud, the thought not having occurred to him before. 

"Let's not worry about that just now." Brian stated. "I mean he did just have this all thrust on him so suddenly. How about we forgo practice, just for tomorrow and give Rog some time to get used to the idea." 

The others seemed to agree with Brian and they all decided to make dinner for the evening. Figuring that maybe they could coax some conversation out of Roger over some warm soup. 

Freddie went to go and get Roger for dinner as Brian and Deaky set the table.

"You should tell him you know." 

Brian looked up from a spoon he had been staring at to find Deaky looking at him. 

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked looking around him. 

"Roger, you should tell him how you feel. I think that it would be good, for the both of you if you just got your feelings out in the open." Deaky explained further. 

Brian shook his head looking lost. 

"I want to believe me Deaks, but I can't. At least not right now. When the moments right I will." He tried to reason. 

John scoffed at Brian's reasoning. 

"You know, for someone supposedly so smart it's amazing you can't see how stupid that answer was. 'When the moments right'? Brian, if you live by that logic you'll be a hundred before anything happens." 

Brian nodded getting Deaky's point. 

"Okay I will soon, just not tonight. Happy?" He grumbled, quieting as they saw Roger and Freddie making their way back into the kitchen. 

Rogers seemed distant, as though he were in deep thought. Freddie quietly guided him into the kitchen and sat down beside him at the table. Brian and John following too.

"So Brian I hear you've been working on a new song already?" Freddie questioned trying to start some form of normal conversation. 

"Yeah, but I still have a long way to go before I get anywhere. I just need some more inspiration." He said quietly sneaking a glance in Rogers direction. 

The song was about Roger of course, but lately things had been so back and forth that Brian had trouble figuring out what to say. Maybe talking about his feelings with the blonde would help, after all Deaky was seldom wrong, the bastard. 

Freddie and John shared a happy look at Brian's answer. 

"Roger darling, you need to eat before your soup gets cold." Freddie insisted hoping that the blonde would just open his damn mouth. 

Roger just stared at his soup thinking of the way the spoon would feel when it hit his teeth. He sighed inwardly and got up going over to the kitchen drawer looking for what he wanted. 

The others were relatively quiet as the watched Roger wondering what in the hell he was doing. 

Roger sat back down at the table and pulled out the straw he had grabbed from the drawer using it instead of the spoon to eat or rather drink his soup. 

"Oh for the love of god." Deaky sighed under his breath. Brian shot him a look and John put his hands up in mock defense. 

"Lovie, You are going to have to open your mouth at some point." Freddie sighed putting his hand on rogers shoulder. 

"He's right Rog, you can't stay quiet forever you weren't made for it." Brian agreed.

Roger just shook his head and tried his best to avoid his friends eyes the remainder of dinner. Afterwards making his way back to his room. 

"Okay, so that idea was a bust." Brian exclaimed making to pick up his bowl. "This whole thing is starting to worry me. You know how stubborn Roger can be what if he seriously doesn't talk for six months?"

"Darling we know that can't happen roger would explode before then." Freddie joked. 

"I think, if you guys wouldn't mind cleaning up that I should go and talk to Roger myself." Brian said moving away from his chair. 

"If you think it'll help." Freddie sighed. John nodded in agreement. 

Brian made his way into Rogers room. He was sitting on his bed with a blanket over his head. Typical drama queen, Brian rolled his eyes. 

Roger seriously, how long is this going to go on for?" Brian questioned only to get no reply. 

He moved and grabbed the desk chair and sat down by the foot or Rogers bed. 

"It doesn't do anybody any good to sit around and mope about life. I hate to tell you but braces aren't the end of the world." Brian stated hoping to get Roger to talk only to receive no reply. 

Starting to worry Brian stood moving around the bed to where roger had covered himself with the blanket. 'He couldn't have fallen asleep that fast could he?' Brian wondered as he lifted his hand to the top of the blanket and pulled it down. Praying that Roger was wearing clothes. 

"Seriously!" Brian yelled at Roger as he looked up at him in shock pulling his headphones out of his ears and setting his phone down. Roger raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

"Everyone is worrying about you and I'm Freaking in here trying to have a heartfelt conversation only to find you watching Netflix on your phone! You ass." Brian ran his hands over his face only when he lifted them he froze. 

Roger was bent over with a hand covering his mouth trying to hide his laughter. 

Brian sat across from him. "I'm sorry did I miss something?" He said sternly secretly glad that Roger was at least expressing some form of emotion aside from anguish and bitter rage. 

"Y-your face." Roger continued to laugh speaking into his hand "I'm sorry, I just didn't even know you were in here." 

"Well I'm glad I could at least brighten your mood I guess." He sighed putting his hands in his lap. 

Roger turned serious again facing Brian lifting his hand to cover his mouth.

"I'm sorry I've been such a brat but it's just really frustrating. I mean, Ugh! I hate this so much." Roger sighed

"I know that this really blows, but try to think on the positive side." Brian supplied.

Roger glared at him. "What in the hell could possibly be positive about this?" He questioned speaking into his hand again. 

"Well," Brian began, "think of all of the people out there with braces who didn't have a rock star to look up to. This could be a high point in your career." He tried. 

"Do you really expect me to fall for that crap reasoning Bri, you insult my intelligence." Roger quipped. 

"Look, what I really wanted to say, and started saying when I first came in here mind you, was that nobody can make you feel inferior besides yourself. And if you are worried about how you'll look then just know that if it means nothing to you then nobody else will care either. Okay?" 

Roger looked at Brian for a long moment before starting again. 

"What about my singing though? It could ruin the band." 

Brian stood up pulling Roger up with him. "Roger the only thing that could ruin your singing, and possibly the band is if you keep talking into your hand like some kind of freak." he laughed. 

Roger punched him in the arm lightly. 

"Now that I've helped you solve all of your problems you have to at least show me what they look like." Brian said much to Rogers dismay. 

"Bri I can't" Roger started still fearing what Brian would think of him. 

"Don't be such an imbecile" Brian prodded. "C'mon, just show me and not the others and then I can tease them about how I'm the only one you trust." He joked getting a laugh and much to his pleasure a small smile too. 

Brian groaned in disgust turning away slightly causing Roger to frown and get teary eyed once more. 

"What?" he asked worriedly voice starting to quiver. "They really are bad aren't they?"

"No" Brian sighed looking Roger in the eye. "It just figures that you'd be the one to look fucking adorable with braces." 

Roger laughed again this time not bothering to cover his mouth. He moved in to give the taller man a tight hug. 

"Bri?" He questioned not pulling away very much liking the feeling of being in Brian's strong embrace. Only earning a questioning 'Hmm." in response from the guitarist. Brian too busy to form words in the moment because of being so close to this perfect angel.

"Thanks" 

"What for?" Brian asked, taking a step back to look into the blondes shiny blue eyes. 

"For Making me smile."

In that blissful moment, Brian's heart melted. He had to tell Roger about how he felt... The moment was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to have a tender Bri/Rog moment until later but it just fit too good not to so...  
> Let me know what you think. I want to post again soon. byeeeeeee.


	4. Big News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, again! I've already got chapter four. seriously I am really glad that i started writing this story. I love reading your comments too.  
> Sorry if there are any errors in spelling. I'mma be honest; didn't even check this time, it's late but I still wanted to post this soooooo... Enjoy.

'The moment was apparently not right.' Brian thought as Freddie and John burst into the room with worried expressions. 

"I don't mean to interrupt but I tried to do something good by making a dessert for us all and ended up catching the kitchen on fire!" Freddie shouted as he tried to pull Brian out of the room, Roger following close behind. 

As they made their way to the kitchen sure enough a small fire was spreading across the counter. Brian ran to find the extinguisher and put it out.

"Why did you two run away! You should have tried to put it out." he yelled as he looked for the extinguisher. Not being able to locate it he opted for water however as soon as the water touched the fire it seemed to grow. 

"I should mention it was a grease fire." John stated rather calm given the situation.

"We left hoping that you could tell us where that shitty extinguisher was, Thank you very much." Freddie replied sounding miffed.

Brian growled in frustration. Where was that damn extinguisher he could have sworn he had just saw it somewhere. 

Before he had time to think further on the matter there was a loud sort of spraying sound. Brian turned back to the fire only to see that it was now out and Roger holding the fire extinguisher in his hands with a worried look on his face. 

"Where was that blasted thing! We looked everywhere for it?" Freddie questioned, a relieved look on his face now that the fire had been put out. 

"I'm sorry, that is totally my fault. I put it outside the other night." Roger said shocking Freddie and John by talking.

"He speaks!" John exclaimed. 

"Darling, not that i'm not ecstatic that you've finally found your voice again but would you mind telling us why you put the fire extinguisher outside? I mean that is probably the worst place for it to be. Ever." Freddie asked, the others looking at Roger for an explanation as well.

Roger rubbed the back of his neck embarrassed. "Well, I had a dream the other night that it got too hot and exploded and a piece of the shrapnel from the container got in my eye and I became blind. Only because I couldn't see the mess I forgot to tell Brian and he slipped on the foam and hit his head on the table which knocked over the cabinet that fell on Freddie. And John! you were the only one who survived the accident. So when I woke up I had to put it outside for all of our safety. You can understand right?" Roger pleaded. 

The others just stared at the drummer like he had grown a second head. Then they started laughing, much to the drummers dismay. John was the first to speak. 

"Roger, I think I liked it better when you were taking your vow of silence. What kind of drug were you smoking when you had that dream anyway?"

"Hey! I wasn't taking anything. It was just a horrible dream. Besides you know how I feel about pressurized things." Roger tried to defend himself as he gingerly placed the extinguisher in the furthest corner of the kitchen.

"I guess we should have expected this. I mean Roger wont even touch a can of hairspray and we've all seen him try to open a can of biscuits." Brian laughed as he picked up the mess. 

Freddie came up beside Roger and leaned in to kiss him on the cheek. 

"Truly though darling, all joking aside. We are all very happy that you are back to your normal self." Freddie stated "Even if you do hide the fire extinguisher from us." 

They all shared a laugh and once the kitchen disaster had been cleaned they all got ready for bed. 

It wasn't until after Roger was asleep that Brian remembered what he wanted to say to him. Groaning to himself he looked over across the room to see Roger. 

Brian's breath caught in his chest. The moonlight from the window cast a silvery light across Rogers small form. His golden hair spread across the pillow framing his face like a halo, one hand was on his chest grabbing at the blanket while the other lay by his face near his pouted lips almost touching them. 

Brian wished terribly that he could be the one to touch those beautiful lips with his own. His heart now ached to just wake Roger now and tell him about how he had fallen head over heels for the blonde since the day that they first met. 

However, the steady rise and fall of Rogers chest showed that he was already to far gone to be woken up. 

Brian resigned himself to close his eyes and rest. He did not however turn away from his beautiful angel.

\--

Roger woke that morning with quite possibly the sorest mouth that he had ever experienced. He supposed that there was quite a bit that his teeth went through yesterday but still.

He sat up noting that Brian wasn't in the room with him. 'He probably got up hours ago' Roger thought to himself sighing and hurrying to get dressed. 

He made it to the living room where he saw the others sitting. John and Brian with coffee in their hands. 

"What time is it?" He asked wondering if he slept in longer than he had thought. 

"It's a quarter to seven." John smiled taking a sip from his coffee.

Rogers eyes widened, so he didn't sleep in, he got up early.

"I'm going back to sleep." he said, dramatically turning around whilst grabbing a blanket that had been on the couch. 'Yes, he would be needing this' he thought. 

"Not so fast darling." Freddie stated jumping up to run in front of Roger. 

"Miami texted last night and said he wanted to be here early that he couldn't wait to tell us the news." Freddie exclaimed leading Roger, who had now wrapped the blanket around himself, to the couch and seating him right next to Brian. Practically on his lap.

Roger missed the mischievous look that Freddie gave to Brian only noting that Freddie had brought him some tea in his favorite cup. 

"There now!" Freddie exclaimed sitting back into his chair. "That ought to pep you right up." 

Roger sipped on his tea for a while as they all talked about what Miami could possibly have to say. Once he was finished he sat his cup down and curled into Brian, Yawning a bit as he did so.

"Wake me up when Miami gets here." He ordered as he snuggled into Brian further. Who knew that for such a skinny guy he could be this comfortable?

Brian glared at the others, Freddie and John giving him sly smiles. 

"So you finally talked to him. Ha! Freddie pay up." John stated looking at roger who was sleeping soundly against Brian.

Brian sighed as he ran his hand through Rogers soft blonde hair. "No I haven't yet. I was going to last night only I was interrupted due to a house fire." he glared at Freddie who ashamedly looked away.

"I was only trying to help with what I thought would be a delicious dessert." Freddie supplied. 

"Regardless of what happened I still want to tell him. So make yourselves scarce for a bit after Miami leaves today." Brian said looking at the other two. 

"Of course, of course." Freddie sang as he waved his hand at Brian. "I do have to wonder though what news Miami brings. It's not like him to be this enthusiastic about well, anything really." 

They didn't have to wonder much longer because shortly after Freddie made his statement there was a knock at the door. 

Miami entered excitedly as John opened the door.

"Whatever it is you are doing boys stop, because what I have great news." He hurried into the living room sitting in the chair John had been in. 

John sat down on the couch beside Roger and Brian.

"That's good because we have bad news." Freddie said quietly not wanting to wake Roger just yet.

"Oh yeah? Whats your bad news?" Miami questioned.

"Yesterday, Roger got into a bit of an accident. He got hit in the face by a door and it ended up knocking him in the teeth too." Brian stated placing his hand on the back of Rogers head. 

"God, He didn't loose them did he?" Miami asked worriedly.

"No. Thank God. But his dentist told him he has to wear braces for several months." Brian replied. 

"Aw poor kid. If I know Roger he must be having a tough go with it all." Miami supplied. 

"He is but we're helping him through. I even think he's a little better." Freddie responded happily. "Now tell us the good news! We've been dying waiting."

Brian gently woke Roger back up telling him that Miami had just showed up. 

Roger shared a look with Brian before looking to Miami waiting to hear what he had to say. 

"Alright! The good news is that the Wayne Burgess show is taping here in London this week. And uh, I've convinced them to come down and tape a segment right here." He said pointing to the flat. 

"Queen at home. It'll be kind of a day in the life kind of thing, but they will want to get you all at the studio as well."

Freddie, Brian, and John all shared exited looks. 

"Miami, that's a master stroke. Congratulations!" Freddie Exclaimed. 

"That's wonderful. When is it?" John asked.

Miami looked away for a moment feeling a bit embarrassed. "The thing is it was all a little short notice and with everything else going on there was only one time we could agree on. Tomorrow afternoon." 

They all looked at each other, Freddie was the first to speak up.

"Well it's a bit short notice but we can make it work. Won't this be exciting we are going to be seen be on nationwide T.V.!"

Their celebration was interrupted by Roger who until this point had been uncharacteristically quiet.

"And what happens if I don't want to do this?" Roger questioned standing up.

"Don't be ridiculous Roger we can't not accept." Freddie stated. 

"Well you should have asked us! I won't do it." Roger said, his voice getting a bit higher. 

"Roger, try to understand. I thought this was something you all wanted. In fact I know that you wanted it because we've talked about it before. Unfortunately we can't back out now, I'm sorry but this is something that is going to happen." Miami tried to reason, he had a feeling that they were all about to witness one of Roger Taylor's infamous tantrums. He was right too. 

"Understand?!" He yelled "Understand this! I am NOT doing it. Nothing you say can make me do that damn show either." Roger grabbed the cup that had been sitting on the coffee table and threw it at Miami who barely dodged it causing it to instead shatter on the wall. 

"Roger! You need to calm down." Brian said firmly trying to grab onto rogers arms, unable to get a firm hold as he scrambled away from the others.

"I will bloody calm down! Once you figure out a way to fix your god damn problem!" He screamed trying to get to the hallway. Brian grabbing him around the waist. 

"Let go of me!" He yelled kicking Brian in the leg, Brian grunted in pain letting go of Roger who ran down the hall before anyone else could stop him. 

"He'll calm down I'm sure." Miami tried to reassure the rest of the group. 

"But will he calm down in time?" Brian questioned. 

"I think that now would be a good time to get started on cleaning up." Freddie stated picking up the glass by the wall. 

"Thank you Miami. Really, I don't know what we'd do without you." Deaky told him sincerely. "Why don't you go back home for today we'll deal with Roger and get everything straightened out. What time do we need to be ready?" he asked.

"They will be here at 1:15 tomorrow, we'll film here for a bit and try to capture you guys normally. You know writing songs, joking around a bit. Then we can head to the studio to record one of your songs. It should take up most of the evening I think." He informed them. 

They thanked Miami again and once everything had gotten cleaned up well enough for tomorrows events Brian spoke.

"Has anyone seen Roger? He' wasn't in our room I just checked." 

"You don't think he ran out do you?" John asked. 

They spent about fifteen minutes looking for him before Freddie emerged from the hall.

"You won't believe me if I told you so just follow me." He said rather cryptically. 

Brian and John shared a curious look at each other before following Freddie to the end of the hallway where a small cupboard was. He knocked on it before speaking.

"Roger you need to come out of there. I've brought Brian and Deaky." 

There was no sound and at first Brian thought that Freddie had lost his mind. Roger was small sure, but there was no way he could fit in that. Or so he believed.

"I'm not coming out, not until you agree to make those stupid camera people go away." Came the muffled voice of Roger from within.

"Rog, come out and we can talk yeah?" Brian tried. 

"Not happening." Came Rogers short reply.

"Brian, just try to talk to him okay? Freddie and I will leave for a bit maybe even go and get something for lunch." John said.

Brian nodded and turned back to the cupboard saying goodbye to Freddie and John as they left the flat.

"Rog, what's this all about?" Brian questioned.

All he heard was sniffling noises from behind the little door; a sure sign that Roger had started crying. 

"Rog please come out. I just want to help you." Brian tried again. 

"Y-you don't under-understand." Roger cried. "It's hard enough trying to be in front of you what am I going to do when they put everything on the television? Th-they will hate me." Roger started crying again.

"Roger they can't hate you and even if they did so what? Anybody who could possibly hate you for having braces doesn't deserve to even have you in their presence." Brian stated matter of factually. 

"And you wouldn't have to worry anyway. I love you and wouldn't let anybody say anything to hurt you anyway." 

"You what?" Roger asked making Brian freeze. 

Had he actually just said that he loved Roger? Of course he meant what he said but he never meant for Roger to hear that, at least not right now. 

Brian took a breath. "I mean it you know." He stated. "Roger I've always loved you. from the moment I saw you when you auditioned for me and Tim I knew it. God, I can't believe I'm saying this but Rog you mean the world to me."

"I love the way that you live, how kind you are even if you want others to think that you couldn't care less about them. I love your creativity and how intelligent you are, I love how impossibly beautiful you are and to hear your laugh wants to make me cry from happiness."

"But most of all I love your smile, Braces or not it brings my heart life every time I see it. And to see you hating yourself like this is crushing me and to hear you cry makes my soul ache. So please Roger come out of the cupboard and talk to me and know that no matter what you are the most beautiful creature that could ever have come into existence and nothing and nobody should make you feel like you are anything less than perfect." 

There was a shuffling sound and then the door opened slightly revealing Rogers wide blue eyes. Tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Brian, did you really mean all of that?" He questioned, not wanting this to be some dust endued hallucination.

"Every last word." He replied, he could feel his own eyes starting to get a bit watery. 

Before he could even register Roger was on top of him crushing him in the tightest embrace he had ever experienced. 

"Let them bring their cameras then." Roger said kissing Brian on the cheek. "I know I can take on the world if I have you beside me." 

Brian held Roger in his arms, not bothering to get up off of the floor yet. He kissed the top of Rogers head as Roger buried his face in the crook of Brian's neck. Brian smiled to himself, he couldn't of been happier with the way that the morning had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I feel like I may have gotten a little sappy but oh well. I will be posting here soon. -E


	5. Can you hear what I hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five i'm still alive! Sorry this took a few days to write I don't know but I was not motivated until this afternoon to write anything. But here we are and I'm quite happy with how this one turned out.  
> Happy reading. :D

Roger couldn't have been happier. 

After the whole cupboard incident Brian had carried Roger into the living room where they both sat snuggled against one another. The afternoon sun streaming golden and lazy through the window across the room helping to create a very comfortable sort of environment. Roger sighed contentedly as Brian ran his hands through Rogers hair. 

"I love you too." Roger declared out of nowhere looking up to Brian as though he were the most precious thing in the world. Because he was, at least to Roger. 

Brian's hand stopped moving, resting on the back of Rogers head. He moved so that they could look at each other better. 

"Hearing you earlier," Roger started "it made me so damn happy and I have to tell you how I feel now because if I didn't I don't know how I could live with myself. God, I've wanted to say this for so long you don't even know." He laughed.

"Oh, I think I do." Brian chuckled "John has been going on about how I needed to say something for so long. He's going to be so smug now." Brian sighed giving Roger a kiss on his nose. "But I don't care because a smug Deaky is a small price to pay for getting to be with you."

Brian went to kiss Roger on the lips and at first he reciprocated and it was glorious, as though time stood frozen and they could be forever locked in the eternal bliss of the sunny warm afternoon in their quiet flat. As though any worries and complications that had plagued them in life were completely forgotten. 

But as soon as the moment started it stopped, Brian opened his mouth to try and kiss Roger deeper and more passionately and was shocked when Roger went completely rigid and then pushed away moving to sit beside Brian. 

"Roggie, what's wrong?" He asked looking concerned. 

Roger moved his legs up and wrapped his arms around them, burying his face in his knees. He mumbled something that Brian couldn't quite make out. 

"Baby I can't hear you." Brian tried.

"I'm sorry, I just got scared is all." Roger admitted looking to Brian a bit embarrassed. 

Brian felt his heart sink. "Scared about us? Roger if you want to go slow and just take some time to let everything sink in I understand. I'll still be here to hold you." He stated, hoping to put the blonde at ease.

"No Bri, I'ts not that." Roger sighed. "I'm sure your sick of hearing about it but I kind of forgot that I had braces for a moment and freaked out about kissing somebody with them." He laughed dryly. 

"Well I guess I should take it as a complement that I could make you forget about them with just a peck on the lips." he joked. "What will you do when we really let the fun start?"

They both laughed and Roger went in to kiss Brian again. At that same moment Freddie and Deaky entered with a stack of little white boxes. 

"Great news we have brought Chinese!" Freddie cheered "That is if your up for eating I don't know what..." Freddie and John stopped when they saw Brian and Roger clearly about to kiss. 

"Or you know, don't eat really it's up to you. Carry on just pretend like we're not even here I'll be in the other room with Deaky." Freddie said awkwardly. 

They started to head away leaving the other two alone but not before Freddie turned back to them and pointed between them both. 

"Somebody better be filling me in on all the particulars though." He stated seriously. 

And with that Brian and Roger were alone again. 

"Now where was I?" Roger joked leaning in to kiss Brian once again.

\--

"And then he told me that he loved me, that he's always loved me." 

Roger and Freddie sat in Freddie's room on his bed. After everyone had had lunch Freddie had practically dragged Roger away to get the 'Scoop'. Or so he said. 

"well did you say it back?" He questioned on the edge of his seat awaiting the answer. 

"Of course." Roger laughed, "Well, not right away. It was after we were in the living room, is it bad that I didn't say it right away?" He asked the idea coming to him. 

"No of course not darling, not if you really meant it." Freddie exclaimed reassuring Roger. 

"I did Fred, I did. I'm so happy." Roger beamed

"Well darling I'm happy for you. It's about time that you two got together. Freddie smiled back.

"Now for a more serious question." Freddie looked at Roger deeply. "Are you going to be okay with tomorrow?" 

Roger looked away for a moment and then slowly nodded. "I think I will be. I was really taken by surprise is all. I'm sorry I freaked out." He admitted. 

"I understand, though I think you will have to apologize to Miami when he gets back tomorrow. He was only doing his job and didn't deserve to have tea thrown at him." Freddie said sternly. 

"Ugh! My cup!" Roger lamented to himself. "It was my favourite one." 

"I'm sure we'll find you another one." Freddie laughed.

The evening passed by comfortably and the boys all felt as though their lives were gaining normalcy once more. Thoughts of tomorrow bringing a pleasant buzz of excitement to them all. 

Roger was getting ready for bed and about to get into his own when he turned around and looked at Brian who was already in his own bed reading a very large and intimidatingly smart book about the cosmos. 

"Hey Bri?" He asked getting the others attention.

"Yeah Rog?" 

"What um, what are we? Now that we've said how we feel about each other?" The question coming out a bit stiffly. 

Brian sat up a little straighter and beckoned Roger to come closer, setting his book down. Roger sat on the edge of Brian's bed and turned a bit to face him. 

"What do you want us to be?" Brian asked quietly. 

"I was hoping you'd save me from having to say." Roger laughed. "But I was hoping... I mean would it be outrageous if you were my boyfriend?" He questioned turning a bit red.

Brian chuckled and pulled Roger close. "Not outrageous." He said kissing Roger on the cheek. "That's what I was hoping too." 

Roger smiled at his boyfriend. He liked the sound of that, Brian being his boyfriend. 

"Now that we are boyfriends, does that mean we can sleep together?" Roger asked slyly. 

Brian scoffed. "Is that what this whole conversation was about? You wanting to sleep with me?"

"Well, since you ask." Roger started. Brian stopped him by hugging him tighter and then an idea came to him. 

Roger didn't like the look that came to Brian's face as he felt Brian's arms loosen around him. There was only one word for it... Rotten. 

All of the sudden the bedroom erupted into peals of laughter from Roger as Brian started to tickle him. Keeping him from getting away by sitting on top of his waist. 

"Bri! Brian! St-stoop." Roger screamed. His laughter warming Brian's heart. 

"Not until you admit that you've been wanting to sleep with me for years." He laughed. 

"N-no" Roger said breathlessly.

"Okay then I guess you better get used to this then." Brian declared moving his hands to tickle roger in earnest. 

Rogers laugh was so beautiful to Brian and he wanted to be able to hear it all of the time. 

"F-fine" Roger said between his cry's. He was laughing so hard now that tears were falling down his face. Brian stopped his tickling.

"I've wanted to sleep with you forever." Roger admitted still smiling at Brian. "But can you blame me? You're so comfortable and you look so sweet when you sleep." He declared. 

"You watch me sleep?" Brian questioned.

Roger sighed and snuggled into Brian's blankets. "Just shut up and turn off the lights. I'm tired and you need to get in here so I can snuggle you." He avoided the question smirking.

Brian did as he was told and lay next to roger pulling him close so that they were practically on top of one another. 

"I's this what you wanted?" Brian smirked 

All roger gave was a small sigh as he drifted off to sleep clutching Brian closely. Brian doing the same, determined to never let his love go. 

\--

Morning came with a beautiful golden sunrise. 

Brian awoke to the sight of a purely ethereal Roger who was right next to him still fast asleep. The warm sunlight giving his skin and hair a golden glow, his delicate face so innocent and unworried in his sleeping state. 

Brian couldn't help himself as he stared down at the beautiful pouted pink lips. He leaned down and kissed Roger again. He still couldn't believe that yesterday actually happened or that Roger felt the same way about him. 

Roger stirred having felt Brian against him. His blue eyes focusing on Brian and then he smiled. 

"Good morning." He whispered, his voice a little rough from not having been used all night. To Brian it was perfect.

"Morning to you" He smiled back. "Do you feel like a cup of tea?" He asked.

"Yeah, maybe here in a bit." Roger turned on his side and lay against Brian's chest just enjoying the feeling of being next to his now boyfriend.

After a while Brian got up and was about to head out of the room to the kitchen when he turned to see that Roger hadn't gotten out of the bed yet.

"What?" Brian asked

Roger held his arms out to Brian. "You have to carry me." He pouted.

Brian scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Oh, I have to carry you?" He teased moving over to pick Roger up. 

Roger wrapped his arms around Brian's neck and maneuvered himself so that he was comfortable. "okay you can go now." He laughed.

"Don't expect this to be a regular thing." He chuckled moving to the kitchen where Freddie and Deaky were both seated already enjoying their breakfast. 

"Oh how sickeningly sweet." John sighed looking between the two with a faint smile. Brian sat down and Roger placed a chaste kiss upon his lips as he moved to get up. 

"Tea or coffee?" he asked reaching for two mugs from the cabinet. 

"Coffee please." Brian stated loving how beautifully domestic the entire scene was. 

"Well, aren't you two just the cutest thing." Freddie looked to Brian and smiled. "You better not steal all of the attention for today. I mean this is 'Queen, a day in the life' after all." he teased. 

"I'm sure everything will go perfectly now that we've gotten everything cleared up between us all." John declared getting up and leaving the kitchen to get dressed into something better than his pajamas for the day. 

"Even Deaky is in a positive happy mood about this, that must mean good luck." Roger declared bringing Brian his coffee. 

They all carried on getting ready for the day until there was a knock on the door. 

"That must be Miami." Brian said making to answer the door but Roger beat him to it. 

"Hello boys." Miami greeted, looking relieved that Roger was in a better mood. 

"Miami, I have to apologize fro yelling at you yesterday, you were only doing your job." Roger admitted looking a bit embarrassed about the whole ordeal. "Also for throwing a cup of tea at you." He added sheepishly. 

Miami smiled at him. "No harm done Roger. I'm just glad we are all on the same page now. the camera men and team should be here in just a few." He stated. "Mr. Burgess will probably have some questions ready to ask you so just be prepared to answer them and remember to just be yourselves." He advised. 

Within no time at all the flat was filled with a camera crew, Tech guys, and Mr. Burgess himself.

"Where are they?" They could hear him ask. "Ah here they are, one of the worlds favorite up and coming bands." He declared shaking each of their hands. 

"Wayne Burgess television star happy to meet you all." Mr. Burgess declared proudly. He handed John a signed photo of himself much to the others amusement.

"You can keep this somewhere special." Brian tried to hide his laughter best he could behind his hand. Burgess smiled happily looking around the room. "Oh, I can see it now me hanging right there next to the fire place."

Wayne Burgess left to talk to a camera man about making sure to capture his 'good side' when filming. 

"Oh, this should be fun." Roger joked. "Deaky where are you going to put your new photo? I think it should be somewhere you can see it and really take the time to admire it. Oh! Maybe the bathroom then." He teased.

"You're disgusting you know that." Deaky quipped placing the photo of Mr. Burgess face down on a coffee table.

The afternoon passed by quite well. Roger was relieved to see that everybody was focusing on the band as a whole and that nobody was talking about his braces. 

There was a small break before everyone headed to the studio to record and Roger headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Stopping when he heard voices. 

"So how about that drummer though?" The first man, one of the assistant techies asked the other.

"Oh he's a cutie for sure. I wouldn't mind teaching him a thing or two in the bedroom." He teased "Provided of course he kept his mouth shut. Did you see the braces? Talk about a way to ruin a face." They both laughed continuing to talk but Roger didn't hear it. 

All he could focus on was the blood rushing to his face in shame, tears welling up in his eyes. 

"What the hell is the meaning of this?" 

Roger was startled by Johns voice coming from behind him. Both of the Techies froze. 

"Look I didn't mean anything by it. I was just joking around." The one who had made the comment said trying to brush it off as a joke. 

John laughed dryly as he made his way closer to the guy. 

"Yeah, and I didn't mean anything by this." He said not a second before punching the other man square in the face. By the cracking sound that followed it was clear that something had been broken. Likely the guys nose. 

"Are you okay?" Deaky asked turning to Roger. "Those guys were just pricks you shouldn't listen to them." He comforted. 

"Deaks. did you seriously just break a guys nose." Roger asked incredulously. 

"What he was begging for someone to do it." John defended.

Roger just threw his arms around John and crushed him in a hug. 

"Deaky you are seriously the greatest! Also remind me not to get in a serious fight with you." He laughed. 

They stayed like that for a moment before going back to be with the others getting ready to head to the studio.

\--

"Alright!" The Sound tech Steve said getting everyone's attention. "We need to do a run through with just the instruments first to get the sound right, you guys ready?" He asked the band. 

They all looked to one another giving a nod and then counting off. However as soon as the drum line started everyone could tell that Roger was off beat. 

"Stop! Stop!" Freddie shouted to everyone looking at Roger. 

"Sorry" Roger said looking a bit worried. "There was a funny buzzing in my ears, let's try again" He stated. 

"Okay." Freddie nodded before starting again. But as soon as the drums started again everyone had to stop because Roger was off beat. 

"Rog, Whats up?" Brian asked "I thought you said you wanted to do this."

"I do." Roger pleaded 

"Then whats the matter?" Freddie asked "Remember this is a two four count" He advised.

"I know." He said worriedly "But my mouth is playing three four."

"That doesn't make any sense." Deaky said shaking his head.

"I know you aren't going to believe this but I can hear music in my mouth." Roger explained covering his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Have been loving your comments and can't wait to read more. Thanks so much for letting me know what you think. -E


	6. All's Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after a few days I'M back. It took me a bit to write this all but here it is! Let me know what you think.

"I swear I'm not making it up, I can hear music in my mouth! I think it's the rolling Stones." Roger tried to explain. His band mates looked at him disbelievingly. 

"You don't believe me do you!" He asked looking between them all.

"Rog, I'm on your side." Deaky started "But the Rolling Stones don't make special appearances in peoples mouths."

"What seems to be the problem here?" Wayne Burgess walked over to the group looking a bit irritated. "I thought we were supposed to be recording." 

"Roger thinks he can hear music coming from in his mouth and says it's throwing him off." Freddie explained wanting nothing more than to believe that Roger was telling the truth. 

"Maybe I can help." A man who was working with the camera said coming around toward the band. 

"My name's Reuben Kincade, I've heard of this happening before. In fact it happened to my younger sister some years ago, only then it was with her fillings not braces." 

"Great. I've found a band that really has a mouth for music." Burgess muttered to himself sarcastically, sitting back down in his chair.

"How are we going to record?" Brian asked hoping for someone to supply an answer. 

"Well, You could always get the braces removed but I'm sure that would take quite a bit of time to arrange." Kincade supplied.

Burgess sighed from his chair. "In three hours I shall be interviewing a monk who engraves mountain landscaped on the tip of a pen."

"What if we asked everyone to maintain radio silence until we are done recording?" Deaky asked.

"That might just work!" Freddie exclaimed "Those braces can't be that great of a receiver, I'm sure that whatever signal is causing it it has to be around here somewhere."

"Great!" Mr. Burgess jumped up from his chair becoming exited once more. "Kincade, take some of your guys and go east. Weston, Take your guys and go west. I'll go out to the street in the meantime and greet my adoring public." 

The band had to sigh at Mr. Burgess' conceitedness but agreed it was probably the best plan that they had. 

John walked around the recording room to be sure that nothing could be setting anything off.

Meanwhile Freddie went out to be sure that there wasn't anything on in the rooms nearby. Brian and Roger stayed where they had been near their instruments, Roger still holding a hand to his mouth. 

"Do you believe me now?" Roger asked looking at Brian. 

"It's a bit strange to be sure, but I'm sorry I didn't believe you at first." He said moving closer to Roger. 

"Well, now in order for me to forgive you you have to give me something." Roger teased

"I don't think you know how forgiveness works if you want me to bribe you." Brian laughed, sitting down on a chair. 

"I'ts nothing big. Promise." Roger replied moving in between Brian's legs.

Brian laced his fingers with Rogers as they drew closer. 

"And what would this small thing be my love?" Brian asked, his lips so close to Rogers that he could practically feel what was about to transpire. 

"A kiss from the one I love." Roger whispered finally leaning in all the way placing his lips against Brian's. 

The kiss started out chaste however it soon became deeper. Roger moaned into Brian's mouth as he relented to Brian entirely, needing to sit on the guitarist lap his own legs no longer able to hold him up. 

Brian grabbed onto Rogers hair and gently pulled his head back exposing his slender neck. Brian broke their kiss and continued to place kisses down Rogers neck stopping to nip at his collar bone causing Roger to moan once more.

"Hey c'mon there are other people here too you know." John's voice startled the other two and they broke apart trying to regain normalcy. It was another moment before Roger noticed that the music in his mouth had stopped. 

It was then Freddie came back into the room. "I found the culprit, the janitor was listening to a local radio station with this." He held up an old portable radio looking rather proud with himself. "He was kind enough to stop for a while until we were finished."

The others celebrated, Roger hopping off of Brian though still wanting to hold his hand. They called the crew back Telling them what had been the cause now wanting nothing more than to finish their song. 

The rest of the evening went by perfectly and everyone was pleased with how things had transpired. Mr. Burgess thanked the band and told them to tune into his show.

He shook their hands before he left. "I'm certain we will be seeing more of you all." He stated looking at the rest of the band and then to John still holding on to his hand, John awkwardly tried to get out of the grasp. 

Have your people get in touch with mine sometime he said pinching John on the cheek before leaving. 

"Wow Deaks, you better run after him before he gets away." Brian joked

"I never want to experience that level of awkwardness again." Deaky shuddered. "Couldn't he tell I was trying to let go?" He exclaimed. 

"Aw my poor darling Deaky" Freddie cooed moving to give him a hug. "We will never let him near you again if he makes you uncomfortable, right boys?" He eyed Brian and Roger his look saying it all. 'Agree with me or face my wrath.'

"Right," They answered in unison. An angry possessive Freddie was a bad one to be around.

"Good! Now that we have that settled why don't we celebrate by going to the pub?" Freddie answered. 

They all agreed and once they were sitting around an old wooden table, pints in hand, Roger asked a very important question.

"What if it happens again while we are preforming? The music I mean." 

"Well I suppose you could talk with your dentist about it I'm sure he will have an answer." Brian supplied, his hand running up Rogers arm in a comforting gesture.

"Hey! You may even get them off early." Deaky proposed.

"I don't know if that can happen though. What if I can't play or record? What if I have to quit the band?" He sighed becoming upset. 

"Whoa there," Freddie supplied "If we have to Queen will take a six month break, not that it will come to that I'm sure. But Rog we would never leave you behind, you are part of the family. We are in this together." 

Roger let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. 

"Do you really mean that Fred?" He asked 

"Of course, We all do." Freddie exclaimed, the others agreed also telling Roger that they wouldn't abandon him. 

As the evening passed Roger had to smile to himself as he felt he had some of the best friends in the universe. 

\-- 

Wednesday the 22nd came around before any of them knew it. A little before 10:30 Roger found himself once again in the waiting room of Dr. Walters office. This time though he wasn't near as upset, he knew that no matter what happened he would have his friends beside him; not only that but his boyfriend as well. 

Brian sat beside Roger waiting for Roger to go in, holding Rogers hand knowing that it helped to calm the blonde. 

"Mr. Taylor" The woman behind the desk called. 

Roger gave Brian's hand a quick squeeze before getting up and following her to see Dr. Walters. 

As he sat down in the chair Dr. Walters came into the room. 

"Ah Mr. Taylor has a week already passed by? Let's start by having a quick look." 

The doctor gave a quick inspection of Rogers mouth and after having deemed everything to be progressing an acceptable level he leaned back to write down some notes.

"Any questions or concerns?" He asked looking to Roger.

"Well, now that you mention it." Roger started.

He explained the whole story about his band and recording the show and how the signal had caused music to play in his mouth throwing him off beat. 

"...And I can't risk that happening in a show." Roger ended "Is there anything that you can do for me?" He asked looking rather desperate. 

"I suppose there is one thing I can do." Dr. Walters said setting his notepad aside. "But it will mean a sacrifice on your part."

Rogers heart dropped, weren't braces a sacrifice enough? What could be so bad that the Doctor had to warn him like this anyway?

"What kind of sacrifice?" He asked fearing the answer. 

"Well, I don't normally recommend this however I can have the braces removed and in there stead I could have you wear a retainer. Only, instead of six months you would wear it at night for a year and a half."

Roger tried to contain his excitement. He wouldn't be happy about having to have the retainer but at least he wouldn't have to wear it during the day. 

"Only at night though?" Roger questioned. 

"Yes when you are sleeping." Dr. Walters smiled.

"Then yes of course." Roger stated. "When can I get these off though?" He hated the idea of needing to make another trip to the dentist. He felt as though he was practically living here now. 

"It would take a few hours yet, but if you have the time I'd be happy to do it for you now. But you may want to let your friend know that it will be a while," He smiled. 

Roger texted Brian to go ahead and come back in a few hours to pick him up. He kept his reasoning vague wanting to surprise his boyfriend. 

After the hours passed Roger left the office entering the waiting room once again, seeing that Brian was there waiting for him. 

"Rog what did he and up having to do you were in there forever?" Brian asked concerned. 

Roger pretended to be upset and led Brian out to the car. 

"I'll tell you in just a moment, but promise me one thing." He stated covering his mouth.

"Of course." Brian said becoming increasingly worried for Roger. 

They both sat down in the front seat, Brian waiting patiently for what Roger had to say. 

"Promise me that you'll love me no matter what." Roger said his mouth still hidden behind his hand.

"Baby, you know that no matter what I will always love you." Brian said sincerely looking into Rogers baby blue eyes. 

Roger moved his hand and leaned in to kiss Brian. The kiss Didn't last long, as soon as Brian entered Rogers mouth he pulled away. 

"You bastard." Brian laughed, "You had me seriously worried they had pulled your teeth or something. You better spill, what happened?" 

Roger explained about the retainer and how he would need to have it for a little over a year. 

"But you know what this means?" Roger teased smiling wide. 

"What, better playing?" Brian smiled.

"No you git!" Roger said smacking Brian playfully on the arm. "It means better kisses." 

He leaned in once again kissing Brian passionately. He tried to slide his arm up Brian's shirt wanting to put his hands on that beautiful chest, but was stopped and instead gave a whine in protest. 

"I want to remind you that we are in fact still in front of the dentist office." Brian stated moving away to catch his breath. 

"Right, well don't expect this to end here. Tonight you are all mine." Roger teased sitting back in his seat. 

Once they reached home Roger practically ran up the steps and skipped into the door. 

"Where have you been?" Freddie yelled from the hall. "We thought that you had been kidnapped." He said emerging from around the corner.

"For the record, only Freddie listed that as a possibility." Deaky said coming out from Behind Freddie.

"I come bearing great news." Roger exclaimed smiling at the other boys. 

"Oh darling! I'm so excited!" Freddie cheered running up to hug Roger. "You must tell all." He said dragging Roger to the living room.

That night as Roger lay snuggled tightly in Brian's arms he thought about the crazy week that he had gone through. 

Sure he still hated the bastard who didn't learn to look before opening a door but at the same time he was happy for it all to have happened because not only did it bring them all closer as a band but it brought him and Brian together as well. And he wouldn't change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so let me know, I was thinking about doing a separate story for the days in between before Roger gets the braces off. Also possibly a one shot of the night at the end when Roger and Brian are together alone. I tried to keep this story PG But am totes up for writing something a little more... you know. 
> 
> Anyway tell me what you guys thought of the ending here. Thanks again -E

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so my next chapter will definitely be longer but whatevs. Again, Let me know what you think and if you have any advice for me or Would like to see anything in the story please don't hesitate to let me know. I would like to post the next chapter soon if this one does well. Until next time. -E.


End file.
